Rahzar
Dogpound is a character and villain in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was originally a human named Chris Bradford, and was Shredder's top student. He is one of Shredder's "Hench Mutants" along side his partner Fishface. He is also Fishface and Michelangelo's rival. Personality Bradford (Dogpound) is shown to be selfish, self-centered, arrogant, and manipulative. He cares only for two things; himself, and impressing Shredder. He refused to work with Xever, because he was poor, meaning Bradford has little respect for anyone who lives a lower status than he does. This also shows when he reveals his true colors to Mikey. Dogpound is very determined, always looking for ways to make his master proud and defeat the turtles. As Chris Bradford New Friend, Old Enemy: '''Chris Bradford first appears in this episode. He works for Shredder and is his top student. Shredder orders him to work with Xever to find Splinter and his ninjas. It is shown that Michelangelo is a big fan of him, and wants to be his friend. Chris accepts Mikey's friend request on a website, and Mikey goes to meet him. Chris originally attacks Mikey, and then remembers his first encounter with him and the other Turtles when he was with the foot clan. Chris makes believe he is friendly and acts like Mikey's friend for the rest of the episode. When Mikey goes to hang out with Chris again, Chris is in his uniform/battle armor and sneaks up against Mikey, who doesn't know that it it Chris. He and Xever attack Mikey, and they tie him up as bait for the other Turtles. When Mikey finds out that it was Chris he was very sad. The turtles rescue Mikey and bring him back to the sewers, but Chris, Xever, and The Foot were watching them from a rooftop. They then go into the sewers, but the Turtles knew it was a trap all along, and they take out the foot soldiers one by one. The 4 turtles then have to battle Chris and Xever, and have a hard time doing it. Mikey then uses a kata that Chris taught him against him, and the other turtles lure Chris and Xever towards an opening in the sewer. They have them trapped, and Leo turns a crank, causing all the water and sewage to spew out of the opening which hits Chris and Xever and plunges them further down into the sewer. At the end of the episode, Mikey unfriends Chris as his "Revenge". 'Never Say Xever: Having disappointed the Shredder, Bradford is put under Xever's command. The two enlist the help of the Purple Dragons street gang to find the turtles. When Xever takes the turtles' friend Mr. Murakami hostage, the turtles take Bradford hostage in return. When the deal breaks down, Bradford is able to free himself and take part in the battle but he and Xever end up being washed away yet again by a giant rush of water. As Dogpound ''The Gauntlet: '''Chris Bradford is bitten by Shredder's dog at the beginning of the episode. Later, Bradford fights the turtles with Xever. When they are trapped and can't get away, Chris says "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me", and breaks the huge container of Mutagen with his sword, as a last ditch effort to destroy them. It only washes away he and Xever though, and they fall down the building, getting covered in Mutagen on the way down. Later, Xever and Chris Bradford (now mutated into Dogpound and Fishface) show up just before Shredder can deliver the final blow to Leo, distracting Shredder. The Turtles get away while he is distracted, and Shredder is furious. (Chris mutated into a dog since he was bitten by Shredder's dog at the beginning of the episode) 'Panic In The Sewers: Bradford appeared as Dogpound in this episode. The turtles first encountered him while he was guarding Shredder's hideout. They fought and the turtles soon found out that he was much too strong for them to defeat. It was after this fight that Mikey named him Dogpound. Dogpound also participated in the hijacking of the tanker truck and fought the turtles again. Though they couldn't defeat him outright, they were still able to stop the plan to flood the sewers with the dangerous acid. ''Mousers Attack!: '''Dogpound has taken over the Purple Dragons since Xever's mutation and is enjoying the Fish man's predicament, torturing him by tapping on the glass of his tank. When one of the Dragons brings him April's phone he realizes how valuable it could be if it belonged to a friend of the turtles. When the other gang members bring in Baxter Stockman, Dogpound enlists him to hack the phone. When Donnie and Mikey, who split up from their brothers due to being treated like they're second rate, try to get it back, they are taken captive by Bradford who decides to keep them in case the phone didn't show where the lair was. The youngest were eventually rescued by their eldest brothers. The turtles then manage to defeat him by turning an army of Mousers on him, thanks to Donnie and Mikey, which gets them respect from their brothers He flees, grabbing Stockman on the way. He brings him to Shredder who decides to use the scientists' talents to his advantage. 'The Alien Agenda: Dogpound does not act much other that making fun of Fishface's new legs. ''Baxter's Gambit: He returns along with Xever and the two abuse and threaten Baxter Stockman. He and Xever are bait for themselves and the Turtles into the Maze of Doom. He makes a temporary truce with the gang. In the labyrinth, he is stuck with Donnie, Mikey, and Leo. In the end he and company fight Stockman and then go back to their base because they are just to exhausted to fight once more. 'Pulverizer Returns: '''In the beginning Dogpound is being beaten by Shredder due to the latest failure in defeating the turtles. Later him, Fishface, and foot clan members attack the turtles, who have different' weapons, while trying to steal mutagen from the Kraang. Later he is there when the Pulverizer mutates and tries to kill him and the turtles by locking them in a warehouse. However, they all escape destroying the mutagen in the process. Bio One Part Man, One Part Mutt, Dog Pound is all evil! mutated from a martial artist master named Chris Bradford. This razor-backed brawler's been reborn with Bite and Fight that'll rival any teen turtle he faces. Fiercely loyal to The Foot Clan, Dog Pound is off his leash and ready to tear into anyone who is foolish enough to face him. Dog Pound is over 10 feet tall and is immensely strong and powerful. He has been seen be strong enough to swing a car around as a melee weapon. He has strong bony spikes protruding form is spine, left shoulder, and left knuckles. He uses these spikes in battle and they seem strong enough to resist katana blades. His left arm is disproportionately large, adding power to his claw strikes. His right hand is completely encrusted in the same material as his spikes and can be used to block attacks. He possesses superior canine hearing and smell. Though he is monstrously powerful, Dog Pound is heavy and slow and doesn't think very fast. This is his weak point. He has lost much of his former speed and precision due to his new hulking frame. He has canine loyalty to Shredder and follows him meekly and obediantly. You know the old saying "A dog is a man's best friend"? Well in this case, Dogpound is Shredder's "best friend"--kind of. Trivia *Chris Bradford owns a Katana sword that is over four hundred years old. *As Dogpound he took control of the Purple Dragons after Xever turned into Fishface. *As a human, Chris Bradford resembles Chuck Norris. *His helmeted appearance seems to be inspired by that of the Shredder in the original comics. *Michelangelo first names the mutant Bradford "Dogpound" in Panic In The Sewers . *There is a real Chris Bradford who has written a book series called Young Samurai. Incidentally he is a martial artist with a black belt in many disciplines. *Dogpound is played by Clancy Brown, who is well for playing villains (like Kenko the Shapeshifter from ''Ben 10 or Lex Luthor from Superman: The Animated Series) in both Live action and Animation but also characters like Mr. Krabs from Spongebob Squarepants. *His mutant form has also affected his personality and enhanced his skills Gallery dogpound.png|Bradford/Dogpound mutated imagesCAAJJIM3.jpg|Chris Bradford kneeling in front of Shredder imagesCAE17LT1.jpg imagesCAKRJMUE.jpg|Chris Bradford and Xever imagesCAW3SIK2.jpg|Chris Bradford imagesCAYNM2HR.jpg|Dogpound as an Action Figure. Lego-TMNT-Dog-Pound_1349964412.jpg|Dogpound as a Lego Figure. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Former Humans Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Humans/Mutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Purple Dragons Category:Bad Boys Category:Adults Category:Former Ninjas Category:Alive Category:Victims Category:Mutant Mammals Category:Animals Category:Criminals